Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus with reduced parasitic capacitance.
Discussion of the Background
Forming a thin-film transistor by using a semiconductor thin layer formed on a glass substrate may reduce manufacturing cost and render subsequent processes easier than semiconductor apparatuses using a semiconductor substrate. Accordingly, a thin-film semiconductor apparatus such as a flat panel display apparatus may be used in various fields.
High luminance, low operating voltage, and self-emitting light characteristics of an organic light-emitting display apparatus may provide a high contrast ratio and an ultra-thin display. Since a response time of the organic light-emitting display apparatus may be several microseconds (μs), the organic light-emitting display apparatus may also stably realize a moving image. In addition, since the organic light-emitting display apparatus may have a wide viewing angle, higher stability at a low temperature, and may be driven with a low voltage of direct current (DC) 5 V to 15 V, manufacturing and designing a driving circuit of the organic light-emitting display apparatus, and a manufacturing process thereof may be simplified.
The organic light-emitting display apparatus may include pixels including an organic light-emitting device that self-emits light, thin-film transistors, and a capacitor for driving the organic light-emitting device. When a gap between a pixel electrode and a connection line that connects a driving thin-film transistor to another thin-film transistor is narrow, a parasitic capacitance may occur due to coupling between the connection line and the pixel electrode. Accordingly, potential deviation may occur at a gate of the driving thin-film transistor, which may cause smear and color deviation when asymmetrically designing the pixel electrode or various lines.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.